fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samarra Inari
|kanji= さむら・いなり |rōmaji=''Samura Inari'' |alias='Lady Komainu' (女性の狛犬, Josei no Komainu) The Flash Tactician (閃光軍師, Senkō Gunshi) |race=Human |gender=Female |age=22-23 (Pre-Timeskip) 28-29 (Post-Timeskip) |height=5'3" |weight=56 kg |birthday=February 12th, X772 |eyes=Blue-Green |hair=Brown |blood type=O+ |affiliation= Koma Inu K.I.M.A Toveri Alliance |previous affiliation= |mark location= Upper Left Arm |occupation= Guild Master Head of the Department of Magic at K.I.M.A Elected Leader of the Toveri Alliance |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Koma Inu Guild Hall |status=Active |relatives=Aldrich Inari (Father) Kalina Inari (Sister) Hiro Inari (Brother) Shin Inari (Adoptive Brother) Kage Inari (Uncle) Kaze Inari (cousin) |counterpart= |magic= Beast Summoning Magic Lightning Magic Beast Embodiment Summoning Magic Barrier Magic High Speed (Minor) Healing Magic (Minor) |weapons='Taranis Katana' (タラニス·刀, Taranisu Katana) Okami Sun (大神の日, Ōgami no Hi) Deathsong Kusarigama (死亡鎖鎌, Shibō Kusarigama) Celestia Staff (天体スタッフ, Tentai Sutaffu) Clarity Chigiriki (透明度契木術, Tōmei-do Chigirikijutsu) Sanguine Nexus (楽天的なネクサス, Rakutentekina Nekusasu) |manga debut= A Sense of Fernweh |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} Samarra Inari (さむら・いなり, Samura Inari), often referred to by her alias, Lady Komainu (女性の狛犬 Josei no Komainu), is the master of the guild Koma Inu. Being a founding member of the guild itself, Samarra was the rightful choice in becoming its master. Her kind spirit is the embodiment of the guilds core values. Her ability to assess as situation and quickly devise a plan has given her the nickname The Flash Tactician (閃光軍師 Senkō Gunshi) ''among many guild and council members. Her skills are particularly useful when it comes to search-and-capture missions; which is why Samarra has been selected by the Magic Council to be in the Elite Custody Enforcement Unit. She is a natural born leader, having the innate ability to gain peoples trust through kindness and respect. The drive she possesses to make the world a better place for its inhabitants has lead her to create the Toveri Alliance; a coalition dedicating to protecting the people. She has hopes that one day this alliance will encompass all guilds of Fiore, as to unify it's members based on an acceptance and caring disposition towards all of the alliance members. These leadership skills also translate over into her role in Koma Inu's Magical Academy, or better known as K.I.M.A. Her role as the Department Head of Magic, as well as the academy's top teacher in Combat Tactics, shows that she possesses the knowledge and ambition to shape young mages of Fiore into the best that they can be. Appearance Samarra is a young women with an athletic build. She has piercing turquoise eyes and messy brown hair that is usually pulled back into a ponytail. Her overall appearance is described as cute and approachable.She is typically sporting a turquoise colored vest over a fitted white short sleeve that shows off her guild mark located on her right bicep. She later changes her attire to a slightly more refined top, but maintains the same turquoise type short vest laced with a silver ribbon over a white tank top. She wears loose fitting black capri pants, as to not restrict her movements, and standard black shoes. She sports limited accessories, sporting a silver watch given as a gift from her father, but the most unique article of her attire is the small communication lacrima around her neck. She makes heavy use of this during missions to relay battle plans to her team members and coordinate timed attacks. A similar lacrima is given to S-class mages and team leaders in the Koma Inu guild to allow easy communication between the guild master and its leaders. Personality Samarra has a very loving and caring personality, and so she treats all those she meets with kindness. She has a rather mellow disposition, not getting truly mad very often. The young lady plays a very motherly role within the guild, welcoming all those who enter with a warm smile. She has a strong moral sense, upholding the guild's code of acceptance, kindness, loyalty and strength. She keeps a very humble disposition, and holds a great respect for those who do the same. She is fiercely loyal to her friends and will go to any lengths to protect them. He is also very protective during a battle, showing that if she deems an ally is in danger, she will quickly rush to his/her aid, regardless of protests from her comrade. The only exception is when her comrade specifically says that the fight is personal, and so Samarra will respect their wishes and only intervene in in death threatening situation. She is a highly perceptive spirit, able to examine and read her enemies magic, attacks and motives. She is very intelligent and a good judge of character, able to read a person's subtle cues while interacting with them. When in combat, she keeps a level-head and takes a very tactical approach. Dubbed The Flash Tactician, she is able to analyze an enemies attacks and quickly coordinate her teams movements to neutralize their target. Her highly perceptive abilities, as well as her tactical skills, makes her a great fit as a guild master. History Growing up as the daughter of a royal family may have adversely affected others, but for Samarra, this was not the case. The Inari family is a well know royal family situated in the Fiore Capital of Crocus. Although being raised as a privileged individual may have lead other to become vain and egocentric, the Inari Family prides itself on their generosity and benevolent compassion. It is the teachings of her parents that led Samarra to be the kind-hearted person she is now. It was her father, Aldrich Inari, who taught Samarra the way of magic and helped her hone her physical and mental skills. Spending hours a day rigorously training and countless nights developing her mental processing skills, Samarra worked tirelessly to make her father proud. Her determination in becoming a strong mage showed in the way that she strikes when sparring with her dad. Even after a defeat, she would continue to train until the brink of exhaustion. Her father admired her tenacity and felt pride even when he would have to carry her tired body inside to rest after a long day of training. With his help Samarra was able to master Summoning Magic at a young age, and make her first contract with a fox. The Inari family has a long standing relationship with a special breed of magical foxes. These foxes all have varying strength, but all are highly intelligent and excellent trackers. Having had their relationship stand through many generations, it is a very important ceremony when an Inari family member first makes a contract with a fox. This signifies their status among the family and marks their abilities as a mage. The process involves the mage's parents summoning the leader of the fox skulk, who then selects one of her own members to become the mage's companion. The fox that was chosen for Samarra was given the name Kyna, and was prized for her patience and tracking abilities. After making a contract with Kyna, Samarra left her family home in search of a new beginning. It was then that she found herself in the town of Onibus. It was here that she founded the guild Koma Inu in order to help those around her and provide a home for mages in search of a purpose. She still manages to visit her father from time to time, and was summoned back when her father announced that he would be retiring in the upcoming years and would beginning training the new head of the family. Aldrich submitted both her and her older brother Hiro for review, because of their outstanding abilities. Samarra eventually won favor of her father in the competition for the new head of household, but had to decline due to her overwhelming love for her guild. Physical and Mental Abilities '''Intelligence': Samarra his a very intellectual women who is well versed in knowledge of many different kinds of magic. She spends a great deal of time in her guild's library reading all that she can about different forms of magic, and all known attacks. She believes that if she can acquire knowledge of many magical types, she will be able to better counter them if they happen to appear in battle. This intelligence also comes from her vast experience in battle. Having faced numerous foes with rather different styles, she has exposed herself to a great deal of different magics and techniques and uses each fight to better herself and make her a more well rounded fighter. Aside from her battlefield intelligence, her natural intelligence has served her well in the field of science. When she was younger she split her time between her growing guild and a nearby university. She spent her first four years obtaining a Bachelor of Science in Biology with a concentration in Physiology, providing her a chance to study the bodily and neural functions of complex organisms. She later took this love and spent two additional years achieving her Master's Degree in Biochemistry. This background gives her in-depth knowledge of how an attack would affect a body, as well as giving her knowledge on how to counter things such as poison and disease. Tactical Abilities: Samarra is one to rely on her intelligence to win over an opponent. She rigorously studies every aspect of a mission before embarking, that way she is always 10 steps ahead of the enemy. Her quick wit and sharp intuition are keen in battle. She is highly observant and analytical, and judging from how quickly she can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against her with due time, she has been called an excellent strategist who knows how to use the environment to her advantage. She is capable of performing a calm analysis of battle conditions, even when in danger, and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. This can also translate into easily pinpoint weaknesses, stay a few moves ahead of her opponent, and quickly calculate new battle plans as the fight is taking place. This is in part due to her great instincts and intuition which allows her to quickly become aware of his surroundings and react to incoming danger in time. She is very precise when it comes to her attacks; being able to block, counter, and strike within milliseconds of each other. These sharp reflexes and complex battle strategies is why Samarra was given the name the Flash Tactician '''(閃光軍師 ''Senkō Gunshi). ''Her abilities to coordinate multiple units was seen during the Shattered Dusk War, where she commanded the Toveri Alliance forces and devised and relayed plans to all seven units in battle, including her own. '''Keen Observer: During combat, or when her opponent is casting, Samarra can observe their movements and discern their attack patterns, allowing her to anticipate their next move. She can apply her intelligence to this particular skill as a form of analytical reasoning to her prepare a proper counterattack, or time her opponents to escape harms way. As a person who favors her mind over her brawn, Samarra makes sure to develop every aspect of her mental abilities so that can offset any physical weaknesses. Resounding Strength: Samarra has proven to be deceptively strong for her build and size. She has also shown the ability to kick somebody a great distance with one strong, tremendous kick. She has enough physical strength to block an enemies hit with little difficulty, and has been able to overpower foes much larger than herself. She can punch at the incredible speeds, and with assistance from her magic, and an enemies momentum, she is able to lift a rather large opponent over herself to throw them to the ground. Possibly best seen through her sword, a simple swing from her katana is enough to create powerful shockwaves of air, each as sharp as the edge of her blade. Enormous Magical Power: Samarra has always been known to possess a phenomenal amount of magical power residing within her. Her power has only grown through the years, and has now risen to the levels to that of a Wizard Saint, powerful and overwhelming. Though many believe it to be a waste on her, since she uses her magic conservatively in battle, being primarily non-destructive in nature. However, its large quantity has assisted her in taking down foes that threaten the safety of her loved ones. Her magical storage allows her prolong usage of her magic, and thus allow her to fight for as long as neccessary. Through rigorous training and practice, Samarra has been able to hone her casting abilities so that her spells are not very costly, and allow her to conserve her magic for those she cannot seem to subdue through sheer tactics alone. It has been rumored that Samarra would be able to last 4 days on her magical energy if she were to fight a dangerous opponent; Samarra dismisses these claims, saying she has yet to fully test her magic reserves. *'Magical Aura(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by a S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Samarra, being that of a guild master's level, is able to give off an aura capable of repelling average mage's attacks if she wishes. Although typically not resulting to such wasteful measures, Samarra's aura has been seen to be a light blue color and looks as if it sparks with blue lightning. 'Eternano Manipulation: ''' From a young age Samarra had been somewhat of a protegee when it came to drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere; even able to do it kinetically, rather than through traditional means of meditation. He has the additional capabilities of absorbing eternano into his magical origin, as well as manipulating the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that he wishes; although it still requires a great deal of concentration for him to harness ambient ethernano, and so it isn't used in battle frequently. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray ethernano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. He has however, been able to manipulate his own ethernano reserves with great skill, allowing him to execute attacks without excess waste of ethernano. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. *Physiological Meliorism (生理的な改善説, Seiri-tekina Kaizen-setsu) : Through the use of this magic a user is able to alter the efficiency of particular cells to allow for greater efficiency of a certain physiological process. Particularly used on the endocrine system, nervous system, muscular system, and skeletal system; this ability is able to effect all anatomical systems to improve a mages performance. This is done through the manipulation of their ethernano, allowing their magic to act as a catalyst or substitute substrate in various reactions in the body. This can greatly increase the output and efficiency of cell, as the body is able to use a form that can be replenished slowly through the means of ambient absorption; which is far less finite than the traditional metabolism and production. ** '''Aldo Mena: Vigilant- Adrenaline, also known as epinephrine a hormone secreted by the adrenal glands; especially in conditions of stress, increasing rates of blood circulation, breathing, and carbohydrate metabolism and preparing muscles for exertion. So once the mage is able to get control of the glands that secrete adrenaline the user may experience effects such as increased blood pressure allowing the user to react faster and become faster in general. As vasoconstriction occurs, the user may feel a bit stiffer afterwards using this. ** Aldo Mena: Unleashed- The manipulation of norepinephrine can be used to treat oneself and give the user on final push if the user is extremely wounded or fatigued. Once the user seems like he/she is about to faint or lose a fight due to fatigue the norepinephrine can kick in to increase blood pressure. As norepinephrine is referred to as a "stress" hormone, using an excess amount can lead to organs being worn down faster than usual. ** Aldo Mena: Propogate- Using ethernano as a substitute, a Mage is able to disperse ethernano through the epimysium of the skeletal muscles and cause massive depolarization of the muscle fibers which causes the body to utilize all myofibrils during contractions. This can give a Mage an extra 20% increase in brute force, but this comes with a cost. Because a Mage is overriding the bodies natural defense mechanism of not utilizing all muscle fibers, prolonged use of this spell can result in extreme tearing of the muscles and related torque injuries. ** Aldo Mena: Nutriment- but utilizing substrate substitution or ethernano catalysis on the adrenal gland, a Mage is able to increase their levels of cortisol, a steroid hormone. One this spell is in effect, the body will begin gluconeogenesis, allowing the body to have an increased supply of "fuel". Although this can increase the output of muscles, but giving it the copious amounts of energy it needs, it is one of the more risky spells to use; as prolonged use can increase water loss, increase protein and bone degradation, and decrease immune and healing functions. So this spell is best used for a quick boost in power on a final hit. ** Aldo Mena: Inspiration-''' By increasing production of erythropoietin in the kidneys and liver, the body is signaled to begin erythropoiesis, or the creation of red blood cells. With physiological meliorism a mage is able to increase their erythropoietin levels to hypoxic condition, which is about 10,000 mU of the hormone per milliliter of blood. This increase red blood cell production by almost 1000 fold, giving the mage a greater capacity for gas exchange, allowing their muscles to perform aerobic respiration and prevent the build up of lactic acid, which causes soreness. ** '''Aldo Mena: Vitality- Activating this spell will increase metabolic rate, protein synthesis, bone growth and repair, and increase the body's sensitivity to hormones like adrenaline. The manipulation of these hormones, via substrate substitution or ethernano catalysis, will increase protein, fat, and carbohydrate metabolism of the mage's body and improve how cells use energetic compounds. ** Aldo Mena: Vigor- Manipulating the hormone produced by adipose tissue, a mage is able to increase the concentration of Leptin going to the hypothalamus. Using this spell helps slow down appetite, speeds up lipolysis, and maintain energy homeostasis allowing a mage to fight without fatigue for a greater period of time, while still maintaining substantial enough energy to fight at peak performance. ** Aldo Mena: Overhaul- Concentrating their ethernano on the anterior pituarity gland, a mage can stimulate release of Growth Hormone (GH) to stimulates growth, cell reproduction, and cell regeneration. This allows a mage to recover from injuries and minor wounds within a matter of seconds. The effects of this spell is only highly effective on superficial wounds, yet it can help with deep wounds by increasing the healing process exponentially related to the amount of ethernano output. ** Aldo Mena: Alleviate- This is a two fold modification that helps with releasing greater concentrations of enkephalin, a pain suppressant. This is one of the more difficult spells to master if the user wishes to grant instant pain relief. This can be done as a localized spell, or a generalized spell. The user will modify their ethernano to act as a substitute preproenkephalin, a signal peptide that will cause the cells to release proenkephalin. If wishing to use this a precaution, a user can stop this spell in the first stage and allow their body to naturally create enkephalin through the post-translational modification of proenkephalin. If wanting to grant instant pain relief, the user may enter the second stage and use their magic to catalyze the proteases used to cleave peptide bonds on proenkephalin and greatly reduce the time for the opioid peptide to take effect. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Samarra is a highly skilled combatant, trained to such a degree that she's capable of engaging with opponents much larger than herself. Her style of combat relies on a combination of stealth tactics, deception and quick strikes. She's an experienced fighter specializing in pressure points and vital areas first to maximize the damage she can inflict. This allows her to drop physically stronger and more durable opponents by focusing on those points with her attacks. Samarra also employs long distance fighting that takes advantage of her speed, agility and magic. This allows her to remain at a safe distance when fighting to minimize her own damage. Having been raised within a dojo, so to speak, she has been able to become well versed in a few different types of martial arts styles; often intertwining aspects of each of them during a battle to make her attack patterns unpredictable. * Capoeira: Taking advantage of the speed that comes along with Lightning Magic, the Inari Family has focused on incorporating this into the historical martial arts style of Capoeira. Being a fast and versatile martial art, this style emphasizes using the lower body to kick, sweep and take down an opponent, while the upper body is used assist those movements and occasionally attack as well.The series of complex positions creates an uninterrupted flow, in order to strike, dodge and move without breaking motion, giving it the characteristics of unpredictability and versatility.The defense is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using evasive moves instead of blocking it. This fighting strategy allows quick and unpredictable counterattacks, giving the mage with the fastest reflexes the upper hand. * Aiki-jūjutsu: One of the other main form of martial arts practiced at the Inari Family residence, Samarra has grown to be highly skilled in its use. Like other forms of jujutsu, it emphasizes throwing techniques and joint manipulations to effectively subdue or injure an opponent. With her rather quick reflexes and movements, Samarra is able to blend her defensive and offensive strike to fluidly neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him. Some of the art's striking methods employ the swinging of the outstretched arms to create power and to hit with the fists at deceptive angles, this can easily level an opponent by striking vital points. This way Samarra is free to use her knee to pin her opponent, while leaving her hands free to access weapons or to deal with the threat of other opponents. When combined with Capoeira, Samarra can be highly lethal when subduing an opponent by alternating between the swift kicks of Capoeira and the damaging blows done by Aiki-jujutsu. Grandmaster Swordsmanship ''': Her swordsmanship is on par with a master; and when combined with her summoning magic arsenal, she can fluidly wield any weapon. This is because when she is not performing guild master duties, she is training with the guild members of Koma Inu and harnessing her skills alongside them. She has honed her ability to wield any weapon with near perfection. She is also able to switch from one weapon to another almost seamlessly and can easily overwhelm an opponent, if given any opening. Samarra can effectively wield one-handed and two-handed weapons, and can dual wield them, as well. Her rigorous training grants her the ability to wield a long range of blunt and bladed weapons and shown master precision with them. Her range of weapons can vary from katana, maces, throwing knives, long blades, dual sai, and staffs. Each strike is fluid and precise, holding tremendous power and lethality with a single blow. Samarra's weapon of choice is a white katana, the '''Taranis Katana, that she always has sheathed on her back. * Master Iaijutsu: One of the principle sword techniques Samarra has at her disposal, this technique is by far her most proficient. Iaijutsu is a combative sword-drawing art, but not necessarily an aggressive art, because iaijutsu is also a counterattack-oriented art. Iaijutsu technique may be used aggressively to wage a premeditated surprise attack against an unsuspecting enemy. This fits in well with Samarra's nature as she is never one to initiate attack without reason, and this art allows her to focus on counter attacks. *'Air Slicer '(エアスライサー Easuraisā):Her power with a sword is on par with that of any guild master, and she can also put forth a great deal of power behind her strikes. An example of this is her power to swing her sword with such great force that it creates a concentrated air current that is capable of slicing through objects in her path; regardless of if the blade actually hits the target or not. *'Deflection Style' (プラズマ剣実戦・偏差型, Hensa Kata; lit. "Plasma Saber Combat: Deflection Style"): The Deflection Style is a form of plasma blade combat that combines certain elements from both Shin's and Daemon's fighting style. It was developed out of a necessity to defend against projectile weapons, plasma riffles and long ranged elemental magic attacks. It relies on tight bladework and subtle dodges to provide maximum defensive coverage, minimizing exposure to ranged weaponry. It borders around economy of motion and energy efficiency, keeping up constant blade-movement to build up momentum and minimize energy-expenditure. Since a plasma blade weighs next to nothing, it possible for her to perform several challenging feats and battle for hours without tiring herself easily. It is focused on strong defensive technique to essentially outlast opponent(s), waiting until they began making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue, before taking advantage of these lapses and countering. It stresses on quick reflexes and fast positional transition, in order to overcome the rapidity with which a magical weapon could be fired. This technique minimizes the body's exposure, making a well-trained practitioner, such as, Samarra very hard to hit in battle; though, it's not impossible. It focuses almost entirely on self-defense, often at the expense of offensive capabilities. The tactics encouraged by the style involved the reliance on pure defense while essentially waiting out the opponent, holding back until his frustration or fatigue inevitably caused his defense to lapse, then employing an alternate, more aggressive attack to take advantage of this. In this unique form, Samarra's blade is held back in a one-handed grip, angled forwards with the left arm held parallel, the off-hand held up in a challenge and the dominant foot is positioned behind the other feet. The form also has a few disarming moves, that allows Samarra to disarm her opponents quickly but without actually harming them. However, these disarming moves are not effective against other plasma blade wielders; though, it may take others by surprise due to their foreign style. **'Aerial Crescent' (架空上弦, Kakū Jōgen): Aerial Crescent is a defensive maneuver and a counter attack strategy that is mostly used by Deflection Style users, such as Samarra. In this move, Samarra avoids an incoming attack aimed for her legs by jumping upwards and then grabbing her plasma blade by two hands and thrusting them downwards, delivering an aerial stab to the enemy. It has also been referred as the most used counter-attack maneuver by the users of this style. **'Deflection' (偏差, Piānchā): Samarra using her style, performs a slash that is specifically designed to work like a block against magical guns, cannons and projectiles. This move serves the dual purposes of allowing Samarra to redirect the momentum generated by deflecting an enemy projectile into a slashing attack at an adjacent target, and allowing her to advance and close the distance before the attacker could fire off another shot. * Sword Pressure (剣圧, Ken'atsu): When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. * Sword Beam (魔力剣波 (ソード・ビーム), Sōdo Bīmu lit. Magical Power Sword Wave) is one of the most basic Sword Magic spells to exist; while it is unknown, perhaps it is one of the first spells to be developed, as it is the basis for any magical attack that launches some sort of energy from a weapon; it allows the user to fire a wave of magical power from their sword.When performing the Sword Beam spell, the user infuses their sword with their magical energy, condensing it to its utmost limit, converging at a singular point—the tip of the sword; intensifying the kinetic energy that is about to be released by convergence and acceleration. This process can take from about half a second to a full minute, depending on the user's preferences or the properties of the blade; the caster is capable of compressing even more of their magical energy upon their sword to achieve a higher level of power. In any case, once this process has been completed, at the instant of the slash, the user swiftly releases the magical energy compressed upon the blade which magnifies the slash attack, unleashing it in the form of a wave of energy that flies forward at high speeds. The principal use of Sword Beam is to strike at adversaries outside of the sword's range, effectively nullifying the claim that swords are meant for close-range combat only. In any case, the Sword Beam spell, without any modifications, is extremely powerful, as it possesses great force that enables the user to unleash large-scale damage and destruction. Upon impact, the Sword Beam spell causes a large explosion with enough momentum to breach defenses; making it extremely powerful, ripping into the ground and destroying a very large prison building. A single swing of it is more than enough to disperse an entire rainstorm; as well as demolish a large radius of the surroundings and leave behind a huge crater in the wake of the attack. It can be utilized in many ways; striking at the ground allows the user to unleash the energy condensed upon their blade as an omnidirectional blade which can used as an impromptu shield for incoming attacks while upturning the earth before them; the debris of which crushes everything in its path. What should be noted is that the Sword Beam spell possesses homing properties; tracking the foe's heat signature in order to sniff them out and deal damage; curving until it reaches its destination; once fired, the user can move around as normal without any drawback. The attack requires about two seconds to travel a few hundred-kilometer distance, and the user can immediately fire the next attack after confirming a miss as long as they have magical energy left. * Shield Breaker (シールドブレイカー, Shīrudo Bureikā): Shield Breaker is one of Samarra's most powerful sword attacks; when using it, Samarra charges eternano into her blade, then she unleashes a mighty overhead slash, which causes a decent-sized explosion of lightning upon impact. Samarra takes a bit of recoil from the explosion, but because it is her own magic, the effects are minimal. * Marvelous Combination (マーベラスコンビネーション, Māberasu Konbinēshon): Marvelous Combination is a unique sword technique, as it consists of four different attacks chained together. The attacks simply change the motion trail of his sword, but swiftly moving the blade along with alternating wrist and pivot movements, it is extremely challenging to tell which angle the blade will be striking from. If the first hit connects, it is nearly impossible to escape the rest of the combo. This is a combination based on speed and misdirection, making it one of the most versatile moves for Samarra. * Kitsune Slash (狐スラッシュ, Kitsune Surasshu): Kitsune Slash is a sword technique which is most notable for it's quick execution; almost as fast as the speed of lightning. When using it, Samarra quickly gathers her magical energy within her feet and leaps up, expelling the magical energy as a sort of boost, flying quickly upwards with her blade extended out horizontally beneath the enemy. Kitsune Slash is best used point blank if it's meant to be used as an attack, since there is a greater chance of hitting the target with the edge of the blade. Samarra can adjust her trajectory anywhere from directly upward to a 45 degree diagonal on either side, at the expense of some vertical distance. Endurance: She has above average endurance, due to long nights training with her father. She is able to take a hit and keep on fighting. Her strong will to protect her loved ones prevents her from giving up, and she will continue to fight to save them till her last dying breath. Master Acrobatic Skills: Samarra has been shown able to easily perform amazing acrobatic feats high above the ground, positioning herself in places which enemies cannot reach while she uses her Lightning Magic against them. She is able to gracefully move in the air, and perform flexible maneuvers to evade attacks from her enemy; even managing to retain balance while switching positions without a single effort. She is able to perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts with ease. Samarra is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, making feats such as flips and springs as easy as breathing. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most skilled acrobats and easily incorporates this into her fighting style. She has impressive personal strength and phenomenal equilibrium, making her one of the more skilled mages; as accomplishing feats such as scaling a wall, evading trip wires, and leaping from roof support beams is easily accomplished with little to no discomfort Incredible Speed: Samarra has shown to be immensely fast, partly due to her training from a young age, and her knack for High Speed and Lightning Magic. Her cardiovascular and respiratory systems have become far more efficient than those of a normal human due to repetitive training. The chemical processes within her muscles are so highly enhanced and efficient that her body does not produce lactic acid or other harmful byproducts of respiration, or rather, it produces so little of it that it is almost negligible. Her joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently, as well as increased tensile strength on her tendons and muscle fibers to better suit that of high speed exertion. Her tremendous power allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and her opponent without much exertion. She can effectively use her agility to keep up with her opponent's attack pattern. This incredible speed gives her a leg up in close-range fights, as she is able to hit and evade within a matter of seconds, allowing her to send of a melee of punches in vital areas before her opponent has the chance to block or dodge. Magic Abilities Summoning Magic(召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō):Samarra is highly skilled in summoning magic, which uses a seal that connects the user and item magically; and when she goes through the process of releasing the seal, the object is transported from an area in space to her location. Summoning inanimate objects, such as weapons or large objects is similar to Requip, but except without the hundred-items limit. Samarra's special summons include a wide array for swords, throwing knives, chains, and other weaponry. She has even added a few urethane constructed weapons to help combat mages who have a control over metals. These "rubber" weapons offer superior tear and tensile strength as well as impact and abrasion resistance making them useful for more blunt force damage. She has her own seal, that consists of the kanji for "faithful" inside a circle. She is able to place a magic seal on any surface she touches, but has infused her magic seal into select weapons, such as throwing knives, to makes it possible to throw her weapons and summon an item wherever the kunai lands. * Chain Prison(チェーン プリソン Cheen Purison): this attack utilizes magic neutralizing chains that constrict around the user that is trapped inside the circle. One of Samarra's special attacks used to capture enemies of the Magic Council. She throws kunais marked with her summon seal to surround the target. Once surround, Samarra releases the seal and the magical chains latch onto whatever magical being is within the magical seals border. These chains prevent the captive from using any magical ability, and they are almost unbreakable. And because these chains are not affected by magical abilities, they cannot be stopped or altered by any form of magic. * Senbon Coffin ''(千本棺 Senbon Hitsugi): Another one of Samarra's attacks that can be easily set up by creating a summoning seal box around the opponent. With 4 summoning seals placed in corners around the target, Samarra is able to summon a black barrier that the target cannot escape from. This black cube is covered with Samarra's seal, and when she releases it, the target inside the box is hit by a shower of thousands of tiny needles, called senbon. * '''Arachnid's Web' (クモの巣 Kumonosu): When summoned, four large poles extend from beneath the earth to surround the target. An adamantine chain loops through notches within these 30 foot poles to create a web like structure from top to bottom. Samarra then uses her lightning magic to send high voltage currents through the chain to electrocute any being that might be contained within. The poles act as a grounding mechanism, allowing the electricity to travel through the chains and disperse once it has cleared the chain web. * Shisa Blade(シーサーブレード Shīsāburēdo): One of Samarra's most powerful sword summons, this blade is the embodiment of the guilds collective ethernano. It drives it's energy from the bond shared between members of Koma Inu and anyone who bears the guilds mark. It stores the energy in the lacrima's in it's eyes and head. It amplifies the user's magical levels and is able to channel the users magic into its blade. The sword is stored in a secret level of the guild hall, so that it can collect the magical energy of its members. This blade is said to have been forged from the flames of a dragon, and is made of the highest caliber metals to give it a rather unbreakable structure, as well as never loosing its edge. The power of this blade was shown when it was able to shatter the lacrima said to contain the power of a god, known as Supreme Spell: God of Mischief. Beast Summoning Magic '(野獣召しの魔法, Yajūmeshi no Mahō''):Samarra has made contracts with many different magical beast. Feeling a strong bond with each beast she comes across, Samarra and her beasts fight fluidly together. In order to make a contract with a beast, she must mold her magic into that of a unique summoning seal that can be tattooed onto the beast. This mark links her magic with that of the beast's, allowing her to summon it through a magic circle instantly. The larger the beast though, the more magical energy it takes to summon it. * '''Kyna(キナ Kina): The Inari fox, Kyna, is one that Samarra made a contract with during her first years as a mage. Kyna is a patient, intelligent, and soft spoken fox who has highly capable tracking abilities to aids Samarra locating enemies. Kyna possesses a great deal of skill in Fire Magic, but is nothing compared to the nine-tailed foxes of her skulk, such as Aldrich Inari's fox Toshio. ** Inferno's Rage (地獄の怒り Jigoku no Ikari) - Kyna can condense stray magical energy in the area into a large sphere, rotating the magic at very high speeds. She then thrusts the ball forward to release the magic energy as whirling blast. This attack is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the magical energy, and when the magic is rotated at high speeds it generated a deathly heat wave, as well as a piercing screeching sound. This spells gets it's name from both the high heat and sound; people have thought that it sounds like the souls crying out from the flames of hell. * Kokoro and Kratos ''(こころとクラトス Kokoro to Kuratosu): These Komainu are outstandingly strong. They are able to restrain the mightiest of enemies, and are the main muscle of Samarra's power. These beasts are able to communicate with Samarra through communication lacrima placed around their necks. This enables them to coordinate attacks and strike an enemy down. They are large enough to be able to ride, and as such, Samarra uses them to cover great distances without using her own magic. They specialize in Barrier Magic and use it to protect those who are friends with their master. ** '''Himorogi Delineation' (神籬 描写 Himorogi Byōsha): The most basic of the barrier spells, Kokoro or Kratos can form a barrier of varying shape and thickness. It can be broken with a fairly strong attack, but can withstand most weapon and physical attacks. ** Torii Stockade '(鳥居の柵 ''Torii no Saku): A highly skilled entrapment spell. When casting this spell, four translucent Torii gates appear in a box around the target and reflect all attacks from inside the barrier. Beings are able to enter inside the stockade, but the stockade is only broken down when the caster runs out of magical energy or releases the spell. ** 'Perennial Tamagaki '(多年生玉垣 ''Tanensei Tamagak''i): The most powerful barrier spell that Kokoro and Kratos can perform. Combining their forces together, the two Komainu create a conjoined barrier that can span up to 8 miles long, and up to 2 feet thick. When this spell is conjured, it looks as if a Japanese style fence is rising from the ground, but it is transparent with a blue hue. This spells requires a great deal of magical energy and can't be performed without both brothers being present. * '''Nariko ''(ナリコ Nariko): This mythical beast is said to be descendants of Raiju, the pet wolf of Raijin the Lightning God. Seeing promise in Samarra's lightning abilities, and taking a strong liking to her personal philosophy, Nariko decided to accept a contract with Samarra and combine their lightning abilities to be able to take on any foe. * 'Kouki(コキ Koki)'': This griffin is a symbol of light and hope to all who happen to see it. Being a powerhouse with Wind Magic and Light Magic, Kouki is a skilled fighter and formidable opponent. He is intelligent and fierce when on the battlefield and is able to use his surroundings to his advantage; able to take down tough foes without lifting a talon. ** '''Radiant Feather Shower(放射羽シャワー Hōsha-wa Shawā): Flapping his wings, Kouki creates numerous magical projectiles in the form of feathers. With another flap of his wings these feathers are fired towards his target. Upon impact, these feathers explode in a burst of magical energy. ** '''Luminous Ring of Apollo(エーポロの発光リング Eeporo no Hakkō Ringu)'': While in flight, Kouki spins his tail quickly and releases light magic that forms a concentric ring. This ring is packed with short wavelength white light that Kouki can then throw towards a target. As it spins it collects ambient light from its surrounds and grows in size. The further it has to travel, the bigger the attack becomes. When it hits a target the ring is moving at such high speeds it can feel as if a million razors are cutting against your skin. ** '''Aeolus Gift(アエリューアス ジフト Aeryuuasu Jifuto): Concentrating wind magic in his beak, Kouki creates a small concentrated ball of wind with incredible rotation. When done multiple times, this attack creates a mine field of wind spheres that will explode when touched; releasing gale force winds against the opponent. ** Aquilo Twister(風の神ツイスター Kazenokami Tsuisutā): By flapping his wings at quick speeds, Kouki can release wind magic to take on the form of a giant vertical tornado, This cyclone of wind acts as a high level defensive spell, able to ward off low level spells, as well as projectiles, from entering into the eye of the storm. * Mielikki(ミエリッキ Mierikki): this gentle forest spirit has the appearance of a rhino with beautiful flowers growing from it's horns. Although it is a highly passive creature, Samarra made a contract with Mielikki with the promise that Mielikki will aid her in any way possible without harming her opponents. Mielikki specializes in Plant Magic and Spore Magic. ** Cedar Prison ''(セダー プリソン Sedaa Purison): Using the roots of the earth, Mielikki creates a circular structure to entrap her target in a thick dome of wooden branches. ** '''Eden's Perfume ('エデンス パーファム Edensu Paafamu): Creating vines from the extension of her body, Mielikki traps her opponent by grasping all four limbs. With blossoming flowers amidst the vines, their bloom releases a potent hallucination agent that has minor paralytic affects. * Kuuma(クアマ Kuama): This four-tailed sabertooth moves through the sand with ease and precision. Kuuma is a ruthless fighter and uses his Sand Magic to help drown his target and chip away at their will. Kuuma may be the most intelligent of Samarra's summons when it comes to guaranteeing a hit on a target. ** Sinai Bullets(シナイの弾丸 Shinai no Dangan): Sand is condensed into tiny bullets, which are then fired at the target with great speed and force. The sheer power of their firing is able to rip through steel armor up to an inch thick. ** Kanagawa Wave(神奈川波 Kanagawa Nami): A giant wave of sand is generated from the ground, and is able to sweep away mages is a large radius. This wave has a quicksand effect, where whoever is touched by it will immediately get sucked in; and the more they struggle the deeper they will go. ** Suna Hitsugi ''(砂柩 Suna Hitsugi): Dense sand is wrapped around the target in a thick layer. The sand covers their entire body, thus suffocating them if they are entirely enveloped. Kuuma has the ability to constrict the sand, lessening the gap between particles, to allow for greater damage. * '''Denali(デナリ Denari)'': This wolf-like creature came to the aid of Samarra when she managed to encounter some Vulcan's in the peaks of Mt. Hakobe. Denali's appearance may come off as fierce and aggressive, but she is quite the sweet creature, and always maintains her composure even in the heat of battle. Denali is a graceful wielder of Ice Magic. ** '''Glacier Shrapnel (グレーシエル シューラプネル Gureeshieru Shuurapuneru): Creating a sphere of magic, Denali throws it towards his enemy. When the sphere makes contact with the foe or anything solid, it releases a powerful explosion of cold energy and ice shards. This explosion of cold energy is cold enough to cause anyone who touches it suffers from second or even third degree frostbite. ** Fang Bringer (ファング ブリンジャー Fangu Burinjaa):This spell releases a rushing wave of massive ice spikes that rip from the earth below and rise to the surface, impaling and tearing anything above it apart. These glaciers themselves are extremely sharp and immensely destructive stampeding through most defenses and literally ripping the ground up as they surface. When impaled by the sharp points the target is instantly struck with third degree frostbite. * Kavi(カビ Kabi): Having said to be around since before dragons roamed Earth Land, Kavi is a very wise and knowledgeable turtle creature with extreme abilities in Water Magic. Being one of Samarra's more powerful beast summons, it requires a great deal of magical energy to meet the requirement to summon him. ** Aghartha Geyser(アーアサ間欠泉 Aaasa Kanketsusen): Kavi uses the groundwater beneath his target to cause devastating effects. By increasing the energy within the molecules until it becomes boiling hot, the water is just on the verge of vaporization by the time it shoots out of the earth's crust. With great force and speed, the geyser bursts out from under his opponent to throw them into the air with scalding hot water. Kavi has been known to be able to do this to uproot entire cities before. * Durante(ドゥラント Duranto): Her most powerful defensive summon, Durante is also the largest of her beasts. This stone giant is an expert in Earth Magic and rumored to have been the beast who created the islands of Caelum. This powerhouse tends to speak more with his attacks than with his words, and will quickly level any opponent who pays disrespect to the life of the earth. ** Stone Wall(石垣 Ishigaki): Durante can act as Samarra's greatest line of denfense by erecting a 2 mile thick stone wall. Being able to change the density of the earth he is using, he can make this wall very sturdy and hard to destroy; thus making it very useful for defense against the ultimate attacks. ** Golem Tears(ゴレム ティアース Goremu Tiaasu):Creating many small, jagged, sharp rocks, Durante fires them at incredible speeds towards his target. Being able to make multiple "tears", Durante can cover a large area with this attack and cause intensive damage to his opponents from the barrage of boulders. ** Aianmeiden(アイアンメイデン Aianmeiden) A large stone dome is created that traps the enemies inside. Stone spikes protrude from the dome's wall to act as an "Iron Maiden" for all those trapped inside. * Tenrō (天狼, lit. Heavenly Wolf) is a guardian beast that resides on Tenrou Island. It is rumored to have kept the island alive during times great storms and trouble. It will only show itself to those who are pure of heart. This is one of Samarra's most powerful summons, as he is skilled in the likes of Fire Magic and Green Magic. ** Efrite Burst (イフリートバーストIfurītobāsuto): Tenro is able to generate large amounts of flame that covers all four of his paws. When he swings his paws towards a target, the magical energy will gather and produce an instant fireball, which creates a massive explosion upon impact. This is one of Tenro's most ferocious attack, capable of successive rounds, but still maintaining its feature of being a powerful technique, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. ** Scorching Web (灼熱のウェブ Shakunetsu no u~ebu): Tenrō is able to cast out a web of his own magical energy that can trap a target within a 25 meter radius. With a smack of his paw he is able to ignite the threads the cause small flames to burst along the threads, with an enormous explosion of flames at the site of the target. Because these threads are made up of his own magical energy, they cannot be cut by a typical weapon or sword. These threads can also be selectively ignited to avoid ambient damage. *** Cherry Blossom Escape (桜のエスケープ Sakura no Esukēpu): Tenrō stomps his paw causing a plant to sprout underneath the target. Carrying the target on top, the plant rapidly grows into a tree that bends and grows towards the set destination by the wolf. Komainu twins.jpg|Kokoro and Kratos Inari fox.jpg|Kyna Raiju.jpg|Nariko Griffin-0.jpg|Kouki fantasy-movies-with-magical-creatures-movie-77646416.jpg|Mielikki Tailed sabertooth.jpg|Kuuma Winter wolf.jpg|Denali Turtle summon.png|Kavi Stone beast.jpg|Durante Tenrou Wolf.jpg|Tenro Beast Embodiment(ビアスト エンボディメント メージク Biasuto Enbodimento Mahō''): This is a special magic which compliments Beast Summoning Magic by allowing Samarra to take on the traits of certain summon in combat. While the user receives the magical energy signature of the summon, the two beings do not fuse. It is merely a temporary transfer of their magic to Samarra, allowing her to take on spells as well as slight physicals traits of the beast that is being embodied. This allows her to summon more beasts while maintaining the abilities of the other. Upon completing the full transfer, Samarra gains temporary possession of the same abilities of the beast, as far as magic is concerned, and can use them freely in conjunction with her own magic. Samarra also gains some of the physical traits of the beast, due to the fact that the bond between Samarra and her beasts is amazingly strong, and so their magical signatures freely intertwine and resonate with one another. *'Embodiment-Kyna''(施星キナ Jisshi-Kina)'': When fusing with Kyna, Samarra's appearance completely changes due to the strong bond that her and her fox share. Along with getting Kyna's power over Fire Magic, Samarra also obtains long white ears for enhanced hearing as well as a unique sword, known as '''Okami Sun, to channel the fire magic through. Her hair turns white and her body is covered by a white and red dress. She also gains Kyna's unique markings on her forehead and shoulders. *'Embodiment-Komainu(施星狛犬 Jisshi-Komainu): Although already knowing the Barrier Magic spells in possession of Kokoro and Kratos, this embodiment gives her a greater casting range as well as a great increase in physical strength. She obtains ears and a tail, as well as razor sharp claws. Her outfit changes to one of a multicolored kimono tied together at the waist. When used in combination with a Lightning Clone, this embodiment is a true vision of Komainu twins. *'Embodiment-Nariko(施星ナリコ Jisshi-Nariko): Giving an edge to her Lightning Magic, this embodiment increases her speed to that far faster than the human eye. Gaining a long blue kimono, as well as blue hair and wolf ears, Samarra looks as if blue lightning is jumping all over her body. *'Embodiment-Kouki(施星コキ Jisshi-Koki): A rather simple change in her appearance comes with the embodiment of this griffin. Gaining pure white wings, as well as a white dress, this embodiment gives Samarra great control of Light Magic as well as the ability to fly. *'Embodiment-Mielikki(施星ミエリッキ Jisshi-Mierikki): This gentle creature will gladly lend it's power to Samarra, which gives her a dress of leaves and flowers. These can be sent off as projectiles as well as release toxic fumes from the flowers. With Mielikki's aid, Samarra adds Plant Magic and Spore Magic to her arsenal. *'Embodiment-Kuuma(施星クアマ Jisshi-Kuama): One of the more ferocious of her embodiment, Samarra gains chest armor as well as twin blade that act as the Sabertooth's fangs. She also takes on Kumma's abilities to control Sand Magic in hopes to deliver a devastating blow. *'Embodiment-Denali(施星デナリ Jisshi-Denari): This frozen embodiment is by far her most beautiful as she gains a white and blue kimono to compliment her newly white hair. This embodiment comes with a small tanto blade to help direct the Ice Magic she gains. *'Embodiment-Kavi(施星カビ Jisshi-Kabi): Gaining reinforced armor around her chest and back, Samarra takes on the characteristic of this giant sea turtle. With a lacrima infused sword, Samarra now has the ability to control all water, from the sweat on your forehead to the tides of Ishgar. *'Embodiment-Durante(施星ドゥラント Jisshi-Duranto): Gaining ultimate armor made of adamantine and steel, this is Samarra's ultimate defense from head to toe. Coming equipped with duel swords embedded with Earth Magic Lacrima, this embodiment not only can take a beating, but can dish it out just as hard. kyna embody.jpg|Kyna Embodiment komainu embody.jpg|Komainu Embodiment nariko embody.jpg|Nariko Embodiment 9d1ed2eb6b0cfc1d6a6744c198cab8b9.jpg|Kouki Embodiment meilikki embody.jpg|Meilikki Embodiment e7d48d72752aff81373196e960738810.jpg|Kuuma Embodiment denali embody.jpg|Denali Embodiment Kavi Embody.png|Kavi Embodiment Durante Embody.jpg|Durante Embodiment Lightning Magic(雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): In order to manifest Lightning Magic, Samarra is able to modify her magical energy into that of electrons. Being able to alter the movement on electrons,she is able to control, generate, and absorb electrical fields. Her father, Aldrich Inari, taught her a great deal of spells while she was growing up. *'Heaven's Rain(天国の雨 Tengoku no Ame): This attack is used in collaboration with her Summoning Magic. Samarra unravels a scroll and tosses it high above the enemy. She then releases the seal, and a shower of senbon appear. Using her lightning magic, she sends a surge of electricity that travels through the senbon, causing anything they hit to be electrocuted. When the lightning envelops the senbon, it looks as if there are raindrops of light falling from the sky. *'Luminous Cloak(発光マント Hakkō Manto): Samarra coats herself in a shroud of lightning that increases the damage of her attacks, as well as greatly increasing her speed. When wearing this cloak the light given off by the lightning can help blind the enemy. An added benefit of this form is her resistance to lightning based attacks, as they just get absorbed into the luminous cloak. *'Static Detection(静的検出 Seiteki Kenshutsu): Samarra is able to detect all types of electricity: including electricity produced from living organisms, static, lightning, and electrical signals. The body emits a constant and barely detectable wave of electricity through the air, which gives her a clear image of the surrounding area that she can use to detect opponents. This power can even extend to predicting movements during a battle, as the muscle emits an electrical signal right before it contracts. *'Raiton Bullets ''(レートン弾丸 Reeton Dangan):By positioning her hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, Samarra release concentrated electrical energy in the form of a bullet. She either fire a large concentrated blast of electricity from the tip of the finger or can fire small consecutive shots at rapid successions. *'Raiton Dance''(レートンダンス Reeton Dansu): Samarra concentrates her magical energy in her hands and once she has concentrated enough, she releases multiple streams of lightning to attack enemies in a wide area. This is one of Samarra's favorite Lightning spells because of her precision and ability to strike multiple targets at once. *'Electromagnetism(エレクトロマグネティスム Erekutoromagunetisumu): Through her extensive training in Lightning Magic, Samarra can attract ferrous materials and use it to her advantage; like being able to create a make-shift shield out of scrap metal or walk on walls by attracting the iron particles in the ground to the electricity generated in her feet. *'Raiju Roar(ラジュ轟音 Raju Gōon): By gathering and generating electricity between her open facing palms, Samarra is able to shape her lightning into the form of a massive spear that can be thrown at the enemy. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of lightning at the point where the spear impacted. The powerful blast released by this technique upon impact can inflict heavy damage upon her opponent, wreaking havoc for an extended radius. *'Electroblade(エレクトロブラド Erekutoroburado): By channeling an extremely dense, high voltage Lightning Magic into one or both hands Samarra will mold the magic in a blade. This blade of lightning and electricity is extremely durable, and inhumanly sharp having the capability to simply cleave through even the toughest of materials, magical and non-magical in nature. This spell is able to pierce steel and even cut through an entire building. She can even branch out the blade to impale multiple enemies at once. *'Raiju Fang(雷獣牙 Raijū Kiba)'': Clapping her hands together, Samarra is able to release a form of lightning that takes on the form of a wolf, She keeps a bolt of lightning connected to it to allow her to control it with precision to ensure a hit. Once hit, the Raiju will immediately stun the target by contracting all their muscles at once, making it impossible to move. * '''Tenjin Slicer(天神スライサー Tenjin Suraisā): By concentrating his lightning through her index and middle finger, Samarra is able to shoot off a single long beam of lightning. This can reach up to 20 ft away, and pierce even the hardest of metals. It can also be shortened to act as a sword-like creation. * Raijin's Wrath(雷神の怒り Raijin no Ikari): Concentrating the lightning in her palms, Samarra lets off a very powerful cannon of lightning, capable of leveling an entire building. This is one of her strongest lightning attacks, but can be cut down into a smaller blast so she doesn't have to use as much magical power. *'Lightning Clone '(雷クローン Kaminari Kurōn):This technique allows Samarra to make a clone of herself infused wth magic. The clone is able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance. This technique evenly distributes her magic to each clone, which comes at a cost of weakening the overall effectiveness of the clone, so Samarra typically only makes one clone to go in and assess her targets abilities before getting injured herself. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. *'Static Discharge(静電放電 Seiden Hōden): First building up electrical energy into her core, Samarra draws from the energy in air around her. Causing the air to develop a slight charge, when Samarra releases this energy from inside the air comes alive with streams of lightning going off in all directions. Depending on how long Samarra collects radiant ethernano, the reach of this spell is positively correlated. *'Circut Grid(配電網 Haiden-Mō): Placing a magic circle out in front of her, Samarra releases a tight grid pattern made out of lightning. The moment that an offending attack comes into contact with the grid, the grid acts like an elastic net and bounces the foe's power back at them at such a speed that it seems that Samarra had cast it herself. It is able to affect physical as well as projectile attacks that are of equal or lesser magical energy than that of Samarra. Should the magical energy of her opponent overwhelm hers, the Circut Grid will merely shatter, but slow down the attack enough for Samarra to get out of the way. This can act as both an offensive trap, or a defensive wall, making it a very versatile attack. High Speed:This Caster Magic allows Samarra to move at extremely fast speeds. In combat she will use this to evade enemy attacks as well as quickly set up a summon seal ring to release her Chain Prison. ** Flash Strike(フラッシュスト Furasshusuto): With her katana equipped, Samarra uses her High Speed to charge at an opponent head on. Because of the unusually high speed, and afterimage is created that makes it appear as if she is running normally. With her opponent distracted by the afterimage, she runs past the opponent and slashes them in the back. The opponent is almost always caught off guard and unable to counter this move. Barrier Magic(バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō): This allows Samarra to concentrate her magical energy in her hands that projects a field of magical force that she can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; and is Samarra's most powerful form of defense. Having learned it from her Komainu summons, Samarra has become rather apt at performing the magic. With her strong will to protect all members of her guild, Samarra has trained night and day to perfect the strength and reach of her barrier. She is able to withstand a hit from multiple mages and create a barrier large enough to encompass her guild. The larger and thicker the barrier, the more magical energy is needed, so Samarra typically only constructs a barrier long enough to fend off an incoming attack, and then deconstructs it. * Himorogi Delineation (神籬 描写 Himorogi Byōsha): The most basic of the barrier spells, Samarra can form a barrier of varying shape and thickness. It can be broken with a fairly strong attack, but can withstand most weapon and physical attacks. * Torii Stockade '(鳥居の柵 ''Torii no Saku): A highly skilled entrapment spell. When casting this spell, four translucent Torii gates appear in a box around the target and reflect all attacks from inside the barrier. Beings are able to enter inside the stockade, but the stockade is only broken down when the caster runs out of magical energy or releases the spell. * 'Perennial Tamagaki '(多年生玉垣 Tanensei Tamagak''i): The most powerful barrier spell that Kokoro and Kratos can perform. Combining their forces together, the two Komainu create a conjoined barrier that can span up to 8 miles long, and up to 2 feet thick. When this spell is conjured, it looks as if a Japanese style fence is rising from the ground, but it is transparent with a blue hue. This spells requires a great deal of magical energy and can't be performed without both brothers being present. 'Healing Magic(治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō):This magic allows Samarra to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy, and as such, they become healed. This uses a great deal of magic, and so Samarra uses it very sparingly and only in critical situations. Equipment Relationships Synopsis * A Sense of Fernweh * Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc * Sparring Samarra Inari vs Zero Isdeth * A Borrowed Battle: Drake Pegasi Attack! * Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship * Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc * Erebus Arc: A Date in Eden Trivia * Samarra's name means "the guardian", which is aptly fitting, as she wishes to protect all those close to her heart. * Samarra's beast all have names that reflect important characteristics about her. Her fox Kyna's name means "intelligent" in Gaelic. Her Komainu's names are Kokoro, which means "heart,spirit" in Japanese, and Kratos, meaning "strength" in Greek. * Her Hylion counterpart is Samuel Inari.